sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Lily Ainsworth
Name: Lily Ainsworth Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Reading, writing and walking. Appearance: Lily is 5'11" and weighs just less than 120 pounds. She's a slender girl with mousey features, inherited from her father. She has a small nose, pursed lips, slightly buck teeth and big, blue eyes. Her pale skin and light hair have caused others to call her otherworldly. She is frequently seen with an expression that can only be described as a mixture of confused and wonder. Her hair trails down her back, a bushy, blonde mess. Her choice of clothing can only be described as avant garde. She frequently shops at the local second hand clothing store (she's built up quite the reputation there). Her strange taste in clothing and her peculiar features have caused many to view her as a little odd. Her mannerisms are polite, if a little strained. She gets lost in her own head often enough that most people know she's not ignoring them on purpose. She's quite a flighty character. Biography: Lily Ainsworth never has, or ever will be a normal girl. She's always been strange, right down to her very bones. She doesn't care about this fact; always more than happy to give a polite smile and converse about why Viking ships were fantastic or how Chairman Mao's son is quite a sad individual. She might even treat you to one of the poems she's written in the past few days. Lily was born in England. Her father was a historian dealing with 16th century architecture. He was a quiet but stern man with an extremely bent sense of humour, often playing practical jokes and telling false stories to his daughter much to his amusement. Her mother was a tailor who specialized in the restoration of old tapestries. She was a beautiful woman who was full of life, but only held enough love for her husband, never for Lily. Their lovely combination of professions led the couple to accept a job as caretakers for a lesser known castle, just on the outskirts of a quaint little hamlet named Barrowshire. Although Lily loved both her parents very much, they were often too busy and non caring towards her in general. So Lily was one of those lonely little girls who got to pretend she was a princess, but in an actual castle. They had a small cabin on the castle's property that they stayed in. It was filled to the brim with books on all subjects, from Antimatter to Zoology. It was a near cornucopia of knowledge that sat undisturbed until Lily had gotten over her princess fantasies. Around this time, Lily would have begun school but her parents didn't care much with sending her to a public school. They considered it a waste of money when they could do it themselves (though they ended up giving up on that front). Lily's parents never treated her like their daughter, so she was always desperate to spend time with them. So when her parents sat her down and instilled in her a great love of reading, she began to furiously devour the books in the cabin. They were idealized worlds for her to escape to when she was on her own. She was a girl, who for all intents and purposes, was raising herself while her parents continued to bury themselves in their work. All of her morals were shaped by the books she had read and as such she became what some call a genuinely nice person. While growing up she never had TV, or the internet. Just forests and books. She'd spend her days hiking through the woods between the castle and the village, occasionally stopping to spy on anyone she could see. All she really wanted was for her parents to spend more time with her, but she eventually understood she'd never be important enough. She continued her walks and continued to read, falling in love with fantasy. She became a closet idealist. Deep, deep down inside she believed that everyone was good, she knew people did terrible things but she also believed that sometimes there was a good reason for it. The only thing her parents ever gave her were the clothes on her back and the steady supply of books filtering through the cabin. She had always been a fan of the American authors her parents would supply her with and when she was right around fourteen, she decided to ask her parents for something new. She was flustered when doing so, but they didn't care much either way.. She wanted to go to the states and attend a regular high school. She wanted to start seeing the world she had read about, she wanted to experience life on her own, away from the same little cabin. She was tired of feeling so isolated and felt this was the best bet. Her parents, not necessarily caring, were eager to facilitate her needs (more than eager, really) and they did have relatives living in the US, so that summer she was sent out and thrown out into the world. She lived with her father's sister, who lived in a lovely little two bedroom apartment. She was an artist who believed in freedom of self and would often spend the night out partying with the artistic elite of their area (it was all quite sad, really). They had an amicable but slightly strained relationship. So once again, Lily was left to teach herself how to function in this new place. At first she was scared, but quickly fell into a routine of not caring. She continued her daily walks. She was often seen sitting in the park, staring up into the trees with a beautiful smile on her face. In High School she didn't fit in much, she had found her small group of friends though and was more than happy with that. They, like her, were the strange and oft forgotten members of the student population. Lily did try and make friends with everyone she met, but that didn't always work out. She could be charming and interesting, if a little long winded but she was far too trusting of people and was often let down by her own expectations. She joined the creative writing club in her freshman year and had quickly begun to tear away at paper with pencil, carving her own world into realization. She had spent so many years reading that she had an entire inner world from which to extract. She had won a few awards but was fairly quiet about the fact. It was cathartic for her in many ways. She could write all the things she wanted to show people and let parts of herself be free. She could write all the things nobody would ever see. Her own secrets, for only her to know. Even though most thought she was a little daft due to her slow, airy way of speaking, she was an accomplished academic. Her teachers adored her for her love of knowledge, which occasionally drew the ire of those around her. Both her best and favourite subjects were always the English centered ones, but she had a way with the other subjects as well. She's the girl whose name you see on the honour roll but you can never remember her in your classes. Advantages: Thanks to her wide range of knowledge and growing up in the English countryside, Lily knows a thing or two about surviving in the wilderness. To most she seems a little clueless, but she's a quick and abstract thinker, always ready with a new idea. She's also kind and very altruistic. Disadvantages: She's far too trusting of other people and her altruistic tendencies may cause her to do something stupid to help someone. She's quite afraid of being in a situation like this alone, so she may make some very bad decisions. Designated Number: Female student no. 121 --- Designated Weapon: Ingram MAC 10 (x2 clips 32 9mm rounds) Conclusion: Hmm... This one will be one to watch. I can see her going somewhere. She's got the right gear, and she's sure to at least be active, if not a willing player. I'll be paying very close attention to you, G121. Make it worth my time. The above biography is as written by Mr. Administration. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Mr. Administration, SOTF Help Kills: None Killed By: Collar detonated Collected Weapons: Ingram MAC 10 (assigned weapon, to Rachel Gettys discarded) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Lily, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *She Shook Me Cold V4: *Death is Not A Game *What She Came For *Walkabout *Resistance Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Lily Ainsworth. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Lily was another character with a passably promising (if a bit scattered) start who went inactive and had her story terminate in a bit of an anticlimax. I feel like there's not a whole lot to say about her; she didn't do much and didn't make much impact, avoiding most interaction. Then she died. A warning to be active, I suppose, as she had some steam and recognition when the game started, and could have been more if she hadn't gotten ignored. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students